


*FIC REVIEW* (lola edition)

by Senchagreentea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: !best settphel authors! (in my opinion), FIC REVIEW, Gifts!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senchagreentea/pseuds/Senchagreentea
Summary: WOOO HELLO AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!thank you to lola for making incredible fics!this is my work to thank u!(caution not a fic THIS IS A FAN FIC REVIEW!)
Relationships: Kayn/Swain, Kayn/Swain/Zed, Sett/Aphelios
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: works for my fav authors





	*FIC REVIEW* (lola edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaeyoongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/gifts).



> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
> if you arent @chae  
> you should read her fics! theyre  
> REALLY good!!!!

HELLO I AM BACK  
since youre posting a new chapter tommorow I DECIDED TO RELEASE THIS NOW!!

i know you like detailed comments SOOOOOOO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS FOR YOUUUUUUU!  
( im bad at making smutty fics so i make these line readings/reviews?(?))

LETS GET STARTED YEEE  
section 1; settphel  
fic 1:And i shall love you, Imperfectly and stupidly (2nd FAV)

**"I wanna take you on a date."**   
  
**And the corners of Aphelios' mouth creased and his cupid bow glistened oh-so temptingly as he said: "Okay. Take me on a date.".**

OK LEMME JUST SAY U WROTE SETT ✨PERFECTLY✨  
AND PHEL WAS JUST *chefs kiss*

i was pretty sad that alune died ;w;  
ahhh  
i cant wait for tommorow  
N E W C H A P T E R

fic 2:embarrasingly stupid coincidences (3rd fav!!)

Aphelios wanted to shush Jinx but she happily proceeded: "Sett has Phel's number!"  
"The Sett?", Draven responded in disbelief.  
"The Sett."  
"That's really gay."

AHHHHHHHH THIS FIC WAS SO FUNNY  
it never made me feel uncomfortable or anything of the sort!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHH all that aside this is my 2nd fav fic BECAUSE OF THE FUNNY

fic 3:killing me softly with your touch

Amidst the early morning sun's glow, Aphelios traced indefinable patterns of blooms over the span of the hot pink back and kissed him rose and Settrigh smiled his lips yellow. They painted and brushed and imprinted their affection over brutally coloured pain until there was no more sadness left and they had become tired and dizzy. They fell asleep in gleaming embraces, rosy bodies entangled like vines crawling up rough brick and limbs seeping with the brightness of dawn.

THE FEELS- IT HURT BUT IN A GOOD WAY HAHA

this au was really unique and i LOVED IT HAAAA

fic 4:Lips and stubble

UH HELp  
I CANT CHOOSE  
EVERYTHING IS EQUALLY GOOD  
the plot was 👌👌👌

SECTION 2; SHEIDA FUCKING KAYN

fic le 5: Darling (FAVORITE FIC)

ok lemme just say this fic holds a special place in my heart  
because it is my first fic of yours:D  
i love everythin bout this, I cant choose ;w;

fic 6:desire

YOW AHAHA  
SHEIDA FUCKING KAYN

fic 7: GREEDY  
THIS FIC MUAHAHAHAH

profile that caught his attention for the first time that entire day - it had been an utterly unremarkable one sometime during Spring in his freshmen year of college that he had spent in bed mostly with a laptop, Netflix and uni notes - he was caught off-guard. He had in no way expected anyone remotely interesting to appear on that app. But there he was, staring at a well-shot picture of two men. Standing, tall and broad, with their shoulders touching and their mature faces flashing grins. The following pictures showed them on their own.

HAH kayn gettin his hole stuffed  
is always amusing to me  
SHEIDA  
FUCKING  
KAYNNNNNN

bonus fic!: bts WOO

First – He loved Jeon Jeongguk. The man he got back to. Second – He fell for Min Yoongi and his fucking passion. The man he didn't stay with.

I HAVE TO SAY: I KNOW WHAT IM BINGING FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS!

I TRIED ONE AND I AM ADDICTED

THANK U SO MUCH

conclusion-a message to you:

THANK U FOR MAKING AMAZING FICS WOOOOOOOOOOO  
i love your particular style in writing. and i love the fact that you love writing too!  
you make so many people happy (including me ofcourse)

i wrote this review because i truly think you are one of the best authors i have known.

Seriously tho THANK YOU  
<:

-Adeteka

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
